Descendants:The Next Evil Kids
by Empv
Summary: Ben decides to invite 4 new villain kids to Aradon will the villain kids realize they could be whoever they want to be or to cause trouble?
1. Character List

Character List:

1.Hugo son of Hades

2.Daiyu daughter of Shan-Yu

3.Lizzy daughter of The Queen of Hearts

4.Henry son of Hans


	2. Chapter 1:The invitation

In the Isle of the Lost ,there was Hugo ,the son of Hades he was tall,having dyed blue hair and green eyes . Hugo was causing mischief with his friends Daiyu the daughter of Shan-Yu,Lizzy the daughter of the Queen of Hearts and Henry the son of Hans all seemed like that but things were about to change...

"Hey Dad!" says Hugo as he runs down the stairs." Hi Son." says Hades "You said you need to tell me something." says Hugo. The rest of his friends came down "Well there was a letter from King Ben." says Hugo." Ah what does that doofus want?" asked Daiyu. "Yeah after he and Queen Mal think us villain kids should be good." says Henry ."Well this letter says that you four are invited to Aradon-Prep " says Hades "What!?" went Hugo." Woah ,Woah ,Woah ..I don't need to go to some Prep School I'm already mature." says Lizzy fancily "Are you sure ?All I remember is that your Mom spoil..." says Henry before he could say it Daiyu cuts him off "Spoils movies, yeah ,spoils movies." says Daiyu." Dad ,I don't want to be like Queen Mal and her friends who became good. I like the way I am." says Hugo"I know ,that is why I and your friend's parents are gonna come up with a plan." says Hades as he walks away and Hugo and his friends follow him.


	3. Chapter 2:The Plan

After Hugo and his friends followed Hades,they all saw was Shan-Yu, The Queen Of Hearts. "So what's the plan Dad?" asked Hugo."Yeah, Mommy ,what's the pan?" asked Lizzy."Well,Lizzy, the plan is that Mal and her friends gang are going to be unable to steal fairy godmother's wand , so, you are going to steal that wand." said The Queen Of Hearts. "And if you don't, Hugo, you and your friends are will be grounded for 4 years." said Hades."What!? Dad, 4 years!?" shouted Hugo."Ahem, Hugo, please don't yell at your father." said Hades."Okay,sorry Dad." said Hugo. There was a car honk outside."That might be the car to Aradon!" shouted Hans. He was the first one to hear it "Okay it's time for packing!"says Hades to Hugo.


	4. Chapter 3:Goodbye We’re Leaving

Hugo and the others all got into the van that would take them to Aradon. Their parents all waved goodbye and shouted out to them to remember the plan.

Lizzy and Henry were already fighting over some snacks in the van. Daiyu sits and watches She was enjoying the moments of Henry and Lizzy fighting.Hugo was watching, too, but he decided to look out the window a little. He was shocked by the direction they were going.

The others fell silent because they realized the car was heading towards the edge of The Isle Of The Lost. They feared they were going to fall off and die. Yellow pixie dust created a bridge for them. They did not have to be afraid. The group was lucky they had something which protected their journey.

Hugo decided to ask the driver something, "Hey, does this button open the magic barrier?", he asked.

The driver turned around to answer, "No, this button opens the barrier between the the two lands.", said the driver.as

The driver pushed a button that closed the car window between him and Hugo and his friends.

"Okay...",said Hugo awkwardly as he turns to look at his friends. When they finally reached Aradon, they see a bunch of students already excited to meet them.


	5. Chapter 4:Hello And Welcome

The driver got out of the car to open the door for the passengers. When the door was opened, Lizzy and Henry were fighting over a bag of jelly beans while everyone else in the car watched them like it was a tv. The jellybeans were snacks that they found in the car's snackbar. All the students had been excited to meet them and had been crowded around the vehicle. That ended immediately because of the way Lizzy and Henry were behaving. Nobody even saw the other kids in the car because of the ruckus over the jellybeans was loud and very physical with slaps to the back of the head and kicking taking up everyone's attention.

A young lady walking with two teenagers, one boy and one girl, walked through the crowd. Lizzy and Henry stopped fighting. The teenage boy looked at Daiyu and blushes red.

"Hello,my name is Finn.,"said the teen. He introduced himself to Daiyu. Daiyu smiled at him.

"Okay,I'm Daiyu ,nice to meet you.",responded Daiyu, bursting into laughter. "Welcome to Auradon.", said the lady, "I'm Fairy Godmother, otherwise known as the Headmaster.", the lady presented, "This is Rachel and Finn, the daughter and son of Rupunzel and Flynn Rider. They will be showing you around Auradon.".

The female teenager,Rachel, was coming towards them to shake their hands. While she was shaking Henry's hand, Henry blushed. Rachel was looking at him in such a nice , kind way! Lizzy ,watched the look that went between the two, and glared at Henry.

"Okay..now that we all know each other, come follow me,and my brother and I will show you where you will be sleeping.",said Rachel. The group followed Rachel and Finn.


	6. Chapter 5:The Room

Finn and Rachel both spilt up into groups. They showed the group their rooms. There were boys and girls.Finn will go with the boys,Hugo and Henry. Rachel will go with the girls,Daiyu and Lizzy.

When Hugo and Henry arrived at their room, it looked amazing! Henry was amazed by how it looked. It felt like they are stepping into a castle!

"Wow, this place is so amazing..." wowed Henry

"Gross.", groaned Hugo.

Henry pretended to agree with what Hugo just said,but ,he really liked the room.To make things feel more like home, they hung up posters,arrange items,place figures.

"Can you believe we are living in such a place like this?",asked Henry feeling excited. "Smells like do-gooders in here.",grunted Hugo.

"Come on Hugo! Dont be such a downer! We just got to Aradon and you are in a bad mood already ,come on man!",chuckled Henry.

This made Hugo stop. What was he doing? He turned to talk to Henry.

"Listen Henry, there is no time to enjoy luxury here or flirt with pretty girls for you! This is serious we're here to steal the wand!",yelled Hugo making Henry go silent.

He almost forgot why they are here.

"You sound just like your Dad...",mumbled Henry.

This made Hugo's face go red as a volcano, like his father whenever his mad!

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE MY FATHER!",roared Hugo.

Henry backed away a little scared and frightened by the sound of Hugo's voice.

Hugo calmed down, "I'm very sorry Henry! I yelled.. I mean you are my best friend after all...",said Hugo sadly.

"It's alright, man, I get it. I almost forgot besides that Rachel chick is pretty.",chuckled Henry.

"Henry.",growled Hugo.

"What? Just sayin'.",said Henry.

The both of them share a laugh.


	7. Chapter 6:Frist Day Of Class

The Next Day~

Henry was fast asleep in his bed. He tossed and turned, not realizing that sun has already rose. Hugo was the first one to realize the sun is up and almost fell out of bed. "Henry,Henry!", called out Hugo.

He quickly put on his shirt. He ran towards Henry's bed. Hugo got to Henry's bed, he tried to shake him awake. It worked. Henry began to open his eyes slowly, facing Hugo.

"Oh morning, Hugo.",he said.

He playfully rolled out on the bed.

"Get up Henry were going to be late for our first class.", urged Hugo.

He went to get his book bag to swing it on to his back and was about to head out of the door .

"Wait.. what!",said Henry in shock as he lifts his head up.

"Yeah man, we gotta go tell the girls!",yelled Hugo.

Hugo's last words, Henry was on the move out the door.


	8. Chapter 7:Come On Girls

Daiyu and Lizzy were in the girls bedroom getting dressed for the day. Lizzy was combing her beautiful red and black hair while Daiyu was putting everything in her book bag. Their motivation to get ready stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Lizzy stopped brushing her hair,even though it is one of her most favorite things to do.

She put the hairbrush down. She had to answer the door anyway. She opened it. The first person in front of the door was Henry, Lizzy was surprised, she almost blushed. She knew that Henry wouldn't bother asking why she's blushing. She believed he was interested into that blonde girl, Rachel.

"Hey, Henry what's up?",asked Lizzy.

Before Henry could say anything.. Hugo popped up straight through the door,

"Hey girls, we came to get you! We thought you were going to be late for class.", explained Hugo.

Daiyu spun around, "I'm just trying to remind you- we were told, do we have to steal the fairy godmother's wand or whatever?"

Hugo was about getting annoyed, "We'll do that tonight!! Come on!",said Hugo.

He and Henry both ran off to class.

Lizzy and Daiyu both looked at each other.

The two girls shrugged, with no choice, they picked their bags up to follow Hugo and Henry to class.


End file.
